DESCRIPTION: Fibrillins are major components of microfibrils of the extracellular matrix. They contain a LTBP repeat, found in proteins involved in TBF signaling specifically facilitating secretion or release. Besides a potential role in modulating TBFs, fibrillin microfibrils may serve mechanical roles. Dr. Keller will test specific hypotheses regarding the possible role of fibrillin in establishing the notochord/somite boundary, and in convergence and extension movements in Xenopus during gastrulation.